


Гавриил знает

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Гавриил знает, что Азирафаэль видится с Кроули.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Гавриил знает

Гавриил знает. От этой мысли у Азирафаэля волосы встают дыбом. Гавриил знает, и трудно представить последствия. В лучшем случае Азирафаэля отзовут с земли, в худшем... вот здесь как раз фантазия пасует.

Гавриил знает. Азирафаэль уверен в этом. Он сам видел снимки, на которых запечатлен рядом с демоном, на столе Гавриила. Серьезный разговор — лишь дело времени. Рано или поздно Азирафаэлю придется держать ответ.

Он успокаивает себя тем, что на снимках нет ничего предосудительного. Ну беседует он с Кроули, что с того? Снимок ведь не передает сути разговора. Азирафаэль виноват только в том, что не докладывал об этих встречах.

Азирафаэль придумывает оправдания и мысленно их репетирует. Он даже пытается представить себя на месте Кроули, чтобы соврать убедительней. Встречи с демоном? Нет, случайные пересечения. Такое бывает, когда работаешь рядом сотни лет. О чем говорили? О земных делах. Нет, так похоже, что Азирафаэль разбалтывал демону детали заданий. Просто Кроули пытался его соблазнить, а Азирафаэль — наставить демона на путь истинный. Ни у одного не вышло. Потому он и не сообщал об этом в отчетах. Зачем писать о нулевом результате?

Мысленный монолог складывается как нельзя лучше, но Азирафаэль вовсе не уверен, что в реальности справится так же хорошо.

Однако, выслушав очередной отчет Азирафаэля, Гавриил просто кивает и отправляет его обратно заниматься своей привычной работой. Ни вопросов, ни намеков, ни банального «ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?».

Азирафаэль покидает небеса в растерянности, потому что уверен: Гавриил знает, но по какой-то причине не хочет афишировать свою осведомленность. Кроули сказал бы, что Гавриил на всякий случай приберег компромат. Азирафаэль же верит: Гавриил просто не увидел в этих встречах ничего плохого. Тем не менее почему-то Азирафаэль рад, что знает, что Гавриил знает.


End file.
